The Battle for WALLE
by Chaoth
Summary: While searching for EVE, WALL-E comes across an EVE-like robot, who seems to also take interest in the rusty little robot. When EVE catches them together, a mini-war breaks out. What will poor WALL-E do? WALLEVE!
1. JEVE

_Waah. My first time doing a more-than-one-chapter story for WALL-E. Oh well, hope it goes well..._

**

* * *

**

Chapter 1

WALL-E hummed to himself as he rolled through the city. It was a cool, pleasant evening. Most of the citizens were in their apartments or houses, not enjoying the air. But some of the people were still out and about, rushing to get their work done before nighttime. The small box-bodied robot was trying to find EVE. EVE was usually around and was easily found by WALL-E, but tonight, the flying white robot was nowhere to be found. WALL-E didn't think much of it; She was sure to be around somewhere.

But after a half-hour, he started to get a bit worried.

With a small sigh, WALL-E started heading back to his home, an old rusty garage. He hoped that EVE would be there, waiting. But surely, if she didn't see him there, then she would go look for him? Really, WALL-E was not as concerned as he would be with someone else missing. This was not the first time that he couldn't find EVE. Sometimes, she would help out the farmers. And sometimes she would just go flying out of the city. WALL-E felt better after he thought all of that over.

By then, the sky was dark. There were a few stars, and a quarter-moon, visible. WALL-E approached his garage house, and started to wheel up the ramp, but a movement in the sky caught him. He turned his head in joy. "EVE-A!"

A robot was zooming in the sky, doing loops and twists. WALL-E knew it was EVE, although the night had turned her shiny white surface black, which blended in with the sky. She didn't seem to hear WALL-E's call. A little louder, he yelled, "EVE-AAAAA!"

The robot in the sky stopped, hovered in the air, and turned to face WALL-E. He rolled back in fright. EVE's blue 'eyes' were now red, and they glared down at WALL-E. With a scared beeping noise that could have been WALL-E's whine, he backed up further, but it was no use. EVE was too fast- She flew down and came face-to-face with WALL-E.

If WALL-E had been able to, he would of gasped. This robot was not EVE at all, though her shape was exactly the same. Instead of EVE's smooth white color, this robot was jet-black. And she did have bright-red eyes, and where EVE had he black 'face', this robot had white. Her white face reminded WALL-E of the moon that loomed over the earth.

WALL-E held out a shaky hand, hoping for the best. "... WALL-E." He half expected this strange robot to shoot at him or something, but she didn't. Instead, she laughed in that robotic way EVE did and took his metal hand in hers.

"JEVE."

Curiously, WALL-E let go of JEVE's hand. He had never heard of her before. Was she a new robot that was going to help around the city? And what did 'JEVE' stand for, anyway? WALL-E had a few questions for this robot.

As if she could read his thoughts, she exclaimed, "Junior Extraterrestrial Vegetation Evaluator. JEVE." With another laugh, she pointed to the rusty orange robot. "WALL-E."

WALL-E would of smiled if he had a mouth. He had gotten one question answered. But a new one came to his robotic mind. JEVE was the same type of robot as EVE. How long had JEVE been on earth? Apparently, she was just a junior at her job, after all. But WALL-E couldn't help but be attracted to the black robot. He coughed with his robotic voice and rolled aside, pointing his hands to inside the garage, clearly asking, 'Come in?' JEVE understood and nodded. But as she began to float in, there was an angry shout of "WALL-E!"

A frightened WALL-E slowly turned his head.

Hovering there was none other than EVE, who looked ready to blast JEVE into space.

_

* * *

_

Uh oh, cliffhanger with an angry EVE... Chapter two will come soon!!


	2. First Dance

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone in this story but JEVE.**

_Wow, I got a couple reviews! That's good... Anyway, responses!!_

**Caisius- Thanks! Glad you find it pretty interesting.**

**FullMetalSin- Hah! Sorry, people like you make me want to laugh a little. Well, if you don't like this kind of 'garbage', why do you read it? Don't like, don't read. And it might of been more convincing if you would of spelled correctly. I mean, calling WALL-E a "mentally handicaped roboot"? One word: Woooooowwww. O.o Spam elsewhere.**

**Fayte581- Hmm, could be xD I bet EVE would love an evil twin, eh? She'd be very pleased. And lol, thanks. I might need the luck -.-;;**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

WALL-E saw that EVE was angry. You could tell easily. For one, she had her arm in laser form, pointing it threateningly at JEVE. Two, she was glaring at JEVE with a look of hate. WALL-E was a bit confused. Why was EVE so frustrated? WALL-E was just going to show JEVE his home, maybe let her look at a few of his collected items, and possibly show her his favorate film, 'Hello, Dolly!' He shrunk back in fear as he watched EVE and JEVE pointing their lasers at each other. They were both going to attempt to blow the other up.

Finally, WALL-E acted before either of them could get hurt. He went between them, his arms out. "Ah!" His signaled for EVE to put her arm down. "EVE-A!" He pointed at JEVE. "EVE-A, JEVE. JEVE, EVE-A." He put his arms down, hoping that an introduction would sort out the problems.

It didn't come that easy. EVE did put her arm down, but still glared. But now at WALL-E. JEVE also put her hand down, but more cautiously, as if she expected EVE to attack her when she was off-guard. WALL-E, still not understanding EVE's uneasiness, pointed to his garage before rolling in. JEVE began to follow, but EVE rushed past her, looked back with a glare, and floated in before her. The black robot rolled her eyes and followed.

WALL-E began rummaging through his piles of random items. He pulled out a rubber duck, a flashlight, and a un-sharpened pencil. EVE held out her hands when WALL-E came, ready to happily accept these gifts, but the orange robot passed her and held them out to JEVE. She giggled and took the flashlight, starting to flick it on and off. EVE huffed and waited for WALL-E to hand her either the duck or pencil, but he didn't. He just set them aside, watched JEVE merrily make the light appear and vanish for a moment, and then rolled right past EVE to turn on the old television. He stuck in 'Hello, Dolly!', and pointed to the screen, which showed people dancing. "JEVE!" He began to twirl around, trying to imitate the humans on the screen. JEVE laughed quietly and began twirling a little, much more graceful than EVE had been when she first tried.

That made EVE a little sad. She floated out of the way of a 'dancing' JEVE. WALL-E had gone back to watching the video. He had seen it so many times, but it still was good to him. JEVE stopped for a moment to watch the screen out of her curiosity. EVE turned away and picked up some bubble-wrap that was laying around, and began to slowly pop the bubbles without any joy. After a few seconds, JEVE started twirling again, bored of the movie. WALL-E noticed this and turned it off. Deciding that it was best to give in for the night, he took out and placed the tape on one of the piles.

With a strange little yawn, the robot-on-wheels began to shape himself into a box, which was his sleeping position. Wheeling himself to his sleeping spot, he managed to say, "EVE-A, JEVE." It was his way of saying goodnight. Then, he was still and silent.

JEVE was still spinning, finding it very entertaining. Sadly, EVE remembered when she had tried to dance in such a manner, and had busted WALL-E's eye in the process. How could JEVE be so perfect? That thought stayed with EVE as she went on shut-down for the night. The last thing she saw was JEVE dancing away, giggling hysterically.

* * *

_Okay, so this chapter is a little shorter. Well, the next chapter will be longer, promise! Unless for some freak reason... But keep your hopes up!_


	3. LOLing at Trash

**Disclaimer- I do not own WALL-E... Or EVE... But I do own JEVE!**

_Okay, I kinda gave a spoiler away thanks to a certain revewer cough cough NETBUG009 cough cough. xD But anyway, here is the next chapter. I hope I'm updating soon enough for you all! Now, the reviews!!_

**justsmile33- Yes, EVE does seem to have comititoon :3**

**Fayte581- Yes, EVE does :( I wonder what JEVE's feelings are...**

**White Ice Jackel & Eagle- Thankis for reviewing 3 And okay.**

**Forg0ttenemories- Yeah, WALL-E is acting a bit unfaithful, huh? **

**Moonstarms- Thankies **

_Now... On with the story!!_

**

* * *

**

Chapter 3

EVE made sure to turn on before WALL-E. To her luck, JEVE was also shut down. But it was starting to get bright out. EVE floated out of the garage to be welcomed by a nice, warm morning. She sighed a little. What was there to do? She could fly around again, but...

See, EVE would do just about anything to get JEVE to go away.

Why, you ask? Well, it was about a year since WALL-E and EVE had come back to earth with the people. Since then, EVE had been helping a lot around the city. But she had stumbled into JEVE's way before as well. Many times. JEVE was a menace to her. The black robot stole everything from EVE. The people's attention, her supplies. She was a little attention-hogging thief.

And, well, EVE didn't want her to steal WALL-E, too. With another frustrated sigh, she decided that she should wait for WALL-E to wake up. It wasn't going to be that long of a wait, anyway.

Right when EVE had that thought, she heard a tired moan. She laughed to herself. WALL-E was not a 'morning person'. She watched him trip over a video tape and nearly lose balance on his wheels. It was quite an amusing sight for the white robot. Until, of course, JEVE woke as well.

WALL-E went outside and began to gather solar energy. JEVE hovered closer and ended up right next to an angry EVE, who flinched back. Giggling in a mocking way at EVE, JEVE went away from the garage and started twirling again.

Not having much else to do, WALL-E decided to go help clean the city again. EVE nodded quickly with forced happiness, and JEVE volunteered as well. WALL-E would have been grinning that moment. He hummed joyfully and started heading towards the city, JEVE and EVE following. EVE was shooting glares at her black look-alike.

Once in the city, WALL-E started to collect garbage. EVE did the same. JEVE just floated there, watching them with fascination. Once it registered what they were doing, JEVE picked up a wrapper she found on the ground, and beamed. WALL-E saw this and nodded. JEVE examined the wrapper, which made EVE roll her eyes. "Trash."

"Trash." JEVE repeated sternly. "Trash." She put it in the plastic garbage bag that WALL-E had brought. Then she started laughing like mad. "Trash!"

WALL-E ignored her little insane moment and started to go down the street, picking up any misplaced garbage. EVE had quit her cleaning duty and now was just following the rolling robot. But EVE was getting annoyed with JEVE. What was her problem, anyway? JEVE was still giggling like the world was going to end. After a moment, EVE couldn't take it anymore. She turned around and snapped, "JEVE!"

JEVE immediately quit the howling. The two glared at each other for a second, but the silence was broken by WALL-E, who gave a concerned beep. When they turned to stare at him, he shook his head in confusion and picked up a plastic bottle that was on the curb.

Giving up for a while, EVE continued to help. The city was full of trash, like always. Even JEVE picked up trash without laughter. It was quiet, besides the people chatting and walking around, and the cars. The three robots payed no attention to them.

This continued on until JEVE interrupted their work with a happy little robot squeal.

"M-O!"

* * *

_Ooh, I wonder what M-O thinks of JEVE..._

_Okay, I admit, I might of lied a little. It wasn't longer than the last chapter x( Meh, I will make it up to you all! Love seeing those reviews :D Chap. 4 coming soon!_


	4. EVE's Near Her Breaking Point

_This seems to be the most popular story I've ever written!! I might even do a sequel ;) Yay, thanks for the reviews! Now, the reviews..._

**White Ice Tiger- Yes, and thank you 3 Love it that you guys like it.**

**Fayte581- I know :( Poor EVE... Let's hope she has a good ending...**

**A- Yeah, I should probably start using those... I guess I should've xD And that compliment makes me feel like a true writer, which is my dream. Thanks.**

**Piratekid11- I will update as long as I know people are reading, don't worry :D**

**Moonstarms- To tell you the truth, it took a while to come up with that xDDD**

**White Ice Jackel & Eagle- Ooh, nice idea! If you decide to write that, I think I'll read that! :3**

**colette11- Lol, I think JEVE is some other things as well, but we'll stick with crazy, shall we? :P **

**MuchaLuchaAndMe- Unfortunatly, M-O isn't in this chapter too much, but I think he will be back in one of the next chapters. Who doesn't luff him? 3 And yeah, JEVE is basically suppose to be a 'pefect' version of EVE. But everything has it's faults, doesn't it?**

_You all are great :3 I've never had this many people read one of my stories. Over 570 veiws! Yay. Now for the chapter..._  
**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4**

The small clean-up robot turned around, shocked. He did nothing but stare at JEVE. JEVE floated over to him. "M-O!!" She would of smiled if she could. Instead, she just twirled around once. EVE, getting frustrated, 'marched' right over to the two. WALL-E, who sensed trouble, backed up a little and pretended to be interested in a beetle that was on the concrete.

EVE was already trying to save WALL-E. Was she really going to have to stop JEVE from taking M-O from her, too? And thinking of that just made EVE more angry. She was so upset that she couldn't think straight. The only thing she could think of doing was what her next action was; She pushed JEVE aside. The black robot fell to the ground, shocked. M-O backed away from EVE a little.

A stunned WALL-E rushed over to his new friend. "JEVE!"

JEVE got up, and to show she was okay, she waved awkwardly at no one in particular. Then, she hovered over to EVE, and shoved her onto the cement. EVE was probably going to get up and start a fight, but then M-O came to the rescue, and put himself between the two. "Woa woa woa!"

WALL-E fidgeted nervously with a candy wrapper. The poor guy didn't want to get in the middle of a tussle between his two friends. But M-O, on the other hand, wanted to know what had gotten into EVE. He started clicking and beeping frustratingly, giving out the message of something like, '_Stop messing around and help get this place clean!_' With one more glare towards EVE's direction, he huffed and rolled away.

Sad that he had left, JEVE turned around to face a worried WALL-E. EVE was looking in the other direction, her face unreadable. She supposed that now, M-O didn't like JEVE or herself. Without turning around, she drifted off and started collecting trash again. But WALL-E shook his head and wheeled in the other direction, not waiting for his two friends. EVE noticed how quiet it had got, and turned around expecting to find WALL-E, but he had gone across the street. She figured that he wanted to be alone, so she continued on.

No one noticed JEVE as she cautiously sneaked away into an alley.

* * *

_Ooh, creepy... JEVE is all mysterious... And EVE needs anger management class. I'm sorry this chapter was short, but I didn't have much time. I do hope that I am updating fast enough... Oh well! Chap. 5 comin soon..._


	5. Note

This is on hold. Sorry, I just haven't had time. I'll get working on it as soon as possible, though! I'm so busy...


	6. Fire

**Sorry for the lack of updates... I've been working on another story and reading the book Twilight. Hmm. I might right a fanfic. Anyway... I'll respond to the reviews when I have more time. I know this chapter is a little short, but... It is a slight cliffhanger ;) JEVE might not be the innocent pest she seems to be...**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

The next morning was as it usually was. Warm, sunny, a nice breeze. EVE woke to find that WALL-E was gone, and the garage door was open. EVE broke into panic until she realized that JEVE was innocently looking around the garage.

EVE turned around to look outside. She knew that WALL-E was probably out and about, most likely cleaning again. He probably had second thoughts about taking EVE and JEVE again.

The white robot felt an emotion like shame when she remembered the previous day. M-O was probably still upset. And WALL-E... EVE nearly sighed. Poor WALL-E couldn't stand to see his friends fight. EVE couldn't blame him.

"EVE!"

EVE swerved her head around to face JEVE with a glare. JEVE had picked up a lighter and was staring at the fire with curiosity. "Trash?"

"Fire," EVE snapped. She snatched the lighter out of JEVE's grasp and placed it gently back on one of the rows of many, many items. Then she glanced back at her black double with another glare. JEVE backed away a little.

Getting more annoyed by the minute, EVE hurried out of the garage and into the sun, wanting to get as far away from JEVE as possible. But she would regret it soon.

Back in WALL-E's home, JEVE giggled and found the lighter again. Her eyes turned a darker red as she stared into the flames. "Fire. Destruction."

* * *

_Whew. I wonder what JEVE is thinking :p Will update again soon.._


	7. Someone's Gonna Pay

**Thanks for being so patient. I've been busy -.- Well, let me answer those reviews, kthnx. And sorry if I skip anyone/double anyone. It's hard to keep track D:**

**White Ices- x3 You guys have some good ideas. And thanks for the support and stuff!!**

**Colette11- I certainly believe she is up to something xD**

**MuchaLuchaAndMe- I swear, I update as fast as I can write with three stories at a time x3**

**Shibuki1999- Lol, she is sneaky... And a bit crazy... And insane... **

**Gersquin065- Hah, not planning anything good O.o**

**AnonymousCoolDude- Don't worry, I'm updating now. Pushes update**

**Moonstarms- Of coarse I will read it x3 Duh! **

**CJzilla- Thanks And thankies for telling meh that. But I shall say that I'm starting a protest... Or... Something... looks up excuses**

**Pizzooki.is.loony- Yeps. 3 pushes update again**

**KnucklesRedFury207.2- pokes this chapter Did she? :3**

**UNDEADxPANDA- Yes and yes Oo**

**Mily- Well... Maybe O.O;;  
**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

"EVE-A...?"

"Yes?" EVE wasn't really paying attention to WALL-E. She was staring at the new flower she had planted; A cheerful-looking sunflower.

"EVE-A... EVE-A!!" The small box robot was jumping up and down on his wheels in a frightened manner. He looked like he was going crazy. His rusty metal hand was pointing towards a stop-sign. EVE rolled her eyes and started to turn back to her flower, which she had planted in the grass at the park. But WALL-E wouldn't stop. He was yelling EVE's name to get her attention.

Finally, WALL-E gave a scared cry and rushed away, towards the sign. But he didn't stop. He went right down the street. EVE watched him go, and realized that he was heading in the direction of his garage.

Something clicked into EVE's robotic mind.

"... JEVE!"

EVE forgot all about her flower and flew off. Once she was high enough in the sky, she saw what WALL-E had seen.

Smoke was clouding the sky. And it was coming from the garage.

Getting pretty angry, EVE headed towards the garage as fast as she could. She happened to see WALL-E on the ground below her, racing his way back to his burning home. And it was truly burning. EVE could see the flames consuming the garage. She had always liked fire, but this was different.

They both stopped when they were only twenty feet away from the roaring fire. JEVE was nowhere to be found. WALL-E was literally running in circles, terrified. EVE, not knowing what else to do, turned around and zoomed to the city to get help.

Only one thing registered in her mind now.

JEVE would pay.

* * *

_Yeah yeah, kinda short. AT LEAST I UPDATED!! Ahem... Next chap coming soon..._

_OMG I'M ALMOST AT FIFTY REVIEWS!! 3333_


	8. EVE Looks For The Little Ebony Demon

**I'm not dead ;; I suppose I'll do reviews later, m'kay?**

**Sorry to kepp you all waiting! Don't worry, I wouldn't leave you all hanging :3**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 7

What was 'hate'? It was surely an emotion. EVE thought that she would never hate anything. Not even GO- 4 or Auto met her hating range. Greatly dislike, yes, but never _hate_.

JEVE was the only exception.

EVE could feel her little robotic heart breaking as she watched WALL-E from the sky. He was sadly collecting the remains of his items from the pile of ashes and burnt wood. A fire truck had come, but it was already too late, as the garage collapsed. All the firemen could offer by then was shelter for WALL-E until he was a able to get a new home. It was already evening, and WALL-E had been searching through the pile for hours.

He didn't find much, only some of the more sturdy items of his collection. Luckily, he still had 'Hello, Dolly!', though it wouldn't me of much use without a television. EVE now knew the emotion of hate.

Only one thing ran through EVE's mind besides the poor little rusty robot on the ground. It was the craving for revenge, to make JEVE suffer as much as she had made WALL-E. But what made EVE even more angry was that WALL-E was still sticking up for JEVE! EVE couldn't believe it. He started beeping about how JEVE hadn't known what she was doing, and how she's just a trainee so they shouldn't take it too hard on her.

But when he explained all this, EVE just glared, and in a mocking voice exclaimed, "Does not compute."

EVE shook her head sadly and flew away towards the city. She knew that WALL-E would make it to the fire station. She didn't want to have to watch him act depressed. It would be too much for the white robot to handle at the moment.

Landing in the center of the city, EVE made up her mind. She would find JEVE and make her pay big time. But no one had seen JEVE since EVE had left her in the garage. EVE felt ashamed at the thought. Why couldn't she of just stayed with the little ebony demon?

Taking her chances, she decided it was best to go around and possibly ask if anyone had seen her. After all, no one besides WALL-E and herself knew that JEVE had caused the fire. So, EVE went up to the nearest person she saw, a tall brown-haired man waiting for the bus.

He looked down in surprise, but the shock turned into a friendly smile. "Hello, EVE. Out for a nighttime stroll?"

EVE shook her head. "JEVE?"

He frowned. "Oh, that little black robot? I saw her around the mall earlier. She looked.." He thought it over. "... In a hurry."

EVE nodded harshly and bounded away. With a mental smirk, she began to think that it was all going to be too easy.

* * *

_Not good OO; Welp, I promised a longer chapter, and you got a longer chapter. Next one comin soon. _


	9. The Food Fight of Horror

**There yar. A nice, long-ish chappie. Well, kinda. It's longer than the last few have been. And funnier, too. I hope to get a few giggles out of you all x3**

**REVIEWS :3 The lovely reviews of which I can't thank you all enough for! Making me so happy-ish xD Ahem. Moving on.**

**colette11- I agree ; It makes me sad that she came from my twisted little mind :P**

**KnucklesRedFury207.2- Yes, she will get it indeed. Let's hope...**

**Fayte581- I know, poor WALL-E D: He shouldn't deserve any of this. But then I, the evil little writer, comes along and BAM! There's a little ebony demon! xP**

**Ices- Wowz, that's a lot of info x3 Some that can be useful, I suppose. But why tell me? You should be writing your own story!!**

**AnonymousCoolDude- Waah! I can't update if you strangle me!! Dx**

**justsmile33- I have keeped it up! Wait...?**

**Hummer-H2-Bot- Waah. Poor WALL-E's knick-knacks are indeed... Knackered? Is that a word? (gets dictionary)**

**tailsblackheart- JEVE's insane! Woohoo! xD**

**MuchaLuchaAndMe- It is longer! :3 And JEVE did hurt someone. Emotionally. x3**

**Mily- And it's better xD**

**The JB Cupcake- Updated! (pushes "update")**

**  
**

**

* * *

Chapter 8**

Once inside the mall, EVE started searching like crazy for her look-alike. Most of the stores were closed or closing, so it couldn't be too hard... Right? But what if she wasn't there anymore? EVE tried not to think that. JEVE had to be there.

A sudden movement startled EVE. It came from behind her. But when she snapped around, there was nothing peculiar in sight. Only some teenagers laughing loudly and strolling around the mall.

EVE could of sworn she saw something black swerve around the corner.

The white robot zoomed around to follow what she thought she had found, and ended up in the food court. There were a few people sitting at tables, nothing more. EVE knew that no one had gone out that quickly. Even JEVE couldn't of. Could she? There was nothing EVE could do that JEVE couldn't, at least from EVE's point of view.

She pouted for a moment, but then started to explore the place. There were only two food shops open, one only serving ice-cream, the other a hamburger place. There was no where that JEVE could be hiding. If it was her, anyway.

_SPLAT!_

EVE felt something cold run down her metallic back. She spun around to find no one but the wall. Swerving just her head around, she saw something orange squashed against her back.

... Orange sherbet?

EVE had no time to think about it before another glob of orange hit her in the back of her head. She whipped her head back around just in time to see a clump of something white coming her way. It hit her in the face with a splat.

Someone was throwing ice-cream! EVE wiped the substance away and glared around the court, but she saw only the few customers at the tables, who all weren't paying attention to what was happening with the robot. EVE gingerly made her way to the ice-cream shop to investigate.

The shop was open, but no one was working there.

EVE gasped as a hard blob of blue sherbet hit her in the face, and she nearly fell down. Through the goop, she could clearly see a black mass hovering in the shop.

After getting off the gunk, she could see more clearly. It was JEVE, who was glaring her down with two robot hands holding globs of sherbet. She giggled hysterically. "Directive."

"Directive?" EVE demanded.

"Classified," JEVE mocked. She threw another clunk of the edible weapon at EVE, who missed it by an inch. The black robot threw the other hand's contents, which landed on the ground in front of her target, and raced back to the counter for more. But EVE did the same.

The two robots were soon facing each other, hands full of of the now-melting dairy treat.

"Directive?"

JEVE didn't answer, but threw a handful of the nearly-liquid matter at EVE, who got hit in the arm, making her drop some of her weapon.

All it was doing was making EVE more angry. She threw some vanilla and hit JEVE in the face. "Directive?!"

JEVE growled, which came out as a angry beep, and grabbed a tub of ice-cream, ready to launch some at her opponent.

"DIRECTIVE?!" EVE screeched. She hadn't been this angry since M-O had blown up the car she had fixed last summer.

JEVE would of smirked. Instead, she scooped a handful of the chocolate and replied simply.

"WALL-E."

* * *

**dun dun DUUUUNNNN!! Ahem... Yay. I guess I'll have to write a sequel 3 I already have an idea that I believe is purely evil. But yeah, you all will approve, I think! And I have the title for it as well. So yeah. I'll try to update more often!!**

**I won't give spoilers away for the next story. All I can tell you is that I can't wait to start it :3**


	10. The Contest Is Heating Up

**This is a small-ish, kinda confusing chappie Dx I didn't want to write one this small, but it's a cliffhanger and I needed this to lead up to the next chapter! I just gave you a food-fight, what more do you want?! xD**

**Anyway, I suppose I'll respond to reviews now. And thanks to HAL-9001, you can excpect a little one-shot about M-O blowing up a car (credit to the last chapter :P). It's those little things that can lead up to so much...**

**HAL-9001; I hope you're happy x3 You will get your little one-shot..**

**White Ices; xD Glad to know I got some laughs out of you x)**

**colette11; Well.. I updated... Sorta :P**

**MuchaLuchaAndMe; x3 I'm psychic. And psycho. Oh well :p  
**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 9

"W... Wh..." EVE shook her head in disbelief. "No... No..." The remaining sherbet slid from her hand. "No..."

"Affirmative." JEVE juggled the glob of ice-cream in her hand, and then threw it at EVE, who got hit in the head. Not like she cared at the moment. It was true... JEVE wanted WALL-E! But EVE glared at JEVE and shook her head.

"No!" EVE yelled. She brought her arm into laser-form and pointed it at the look-alike.

JEVE dropped the bucket of dairy and did the same. But she was backing up a little. At first it was a relief to EVE that JEVE was so afraid. Until JEVE flew around the corner and out of the shop.

EVE was on her tail. At first, she had the advantage, because she could hit JEVE easily.

Until JEVE started shooting.

The white robot dodged the shots easily. And she would be able to corner the demon because the wall was up ahead! Unfortunately, JEVE knew that as well, and she sped off to the left at the last minute, and broke through the glass door to get outside. EVE nearly crashed into the wall.

Once outside, EVE realized how hard it would really be. If JEVE was to turn around instead of face EVE, then EVE wouldn't be able to spot her, because JEVE and the nighttime sky were black. But, if JEVE didn't know that, she would be showing off her bright white face and red eyes.

EVE watched the sky carefully. After a few moments, she sighed and decided that JEVE had run away again. But where would she run...

The white robot suddenly had an idea and zoomed into the sky, looking around. What about the fire station? If she knew WALL-E was there, then she was sure to go... EVE had to try somewhere. And she was already close to the station so why not?

It was good that EVE had gotten such a brilliant idea!

... And it was bad when she saw the fire station was on fire.

* * *

**...**

**HAHA! Cliffie! Anyway, I'm pretty sure the next chapter will be the last. I don't want to end it too quickly, so maybe it will be longer. Do you want a spoiler...?**

**...**

**FINAL BATTLE IN THE BURNING FIRE STATION!!**

**Ahem. Anyway, I know why the fire was caused ;3 You will find out sooner or later.**

**And I will tell you now, it's not just because JEVE is an insane psycho.**


	11. Cyan Flames

**I LIED. There will be one more chapter after this one. Sorry, but it's such a good cliffhanger x3 Hahaha.**

**Ahem... Reviews.**

**colette11- Don't go blowing up!! I updated!! (hides)**

**tailsblackheart- x3 Everyone wants JEVE. (loljoke no way!!)**

**HermioneRose- It doesn't matter what account, as long as you review! xD**

**MuchaLuchaAndMe- Welp, she's targeted my house next ;; (my bad...)**

**Caisius- Fire station on fire... Hmm, nice ring to it xP**

**White Ice- xD The M-O story will come next, I think before TBFWE:2. So yeah **

**Sabbat- You will find out about M-O blowin up a car soon. Lol, it humors me for some reason..**

**Earwig Factory- Glad you joined! I will read your stories for sure! :3**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 10

This had to be the strangest fire EVE had ever seen. The firemen were outside with a huge hose, trying to put out the flames, but it wasn't working at all. If anything, it was making the fire grow. EVE could see a frightened WALL-E staring at the flames and shaking. But it wasn't the fact that the fire wouldn't go out that was strange. The strange fact was that the fire was completely blue, with no orange, yellow or red whatsoever.

This was not normal.

EVE hovered down to WALL-E, who looked up sadly. "JEVE."

"JEVE..." EVE glared at the sound of the name, and clenched her robotic fingers together to form a fist. She tuned to the nearest fireman, who was rushing around to find buckets of water. "JEVE?"

He stopped only for a moment to explain. "W-we aren't quite sure what got into her. WALL-E and her were watching us work, and suddenly JEVE... Shot at the.. We don't know how she did it!" He shook his head in disbelief and rushed away to get backup.

EVE turned to look at WALL-E. He sighed and pointed at the burning building. "JEVE."

So JEVE was still inside. EVE gave WALL-E a pleading look and made her way through a window and into the building. She could hear WALL-E's cries of protest behind her.

It was eerily quiet inside the building, minus the pounding snap of the cyan fire. EVE formed her right hand into laser form and cautiously glanced around. The normally white walls were now blue with dancing flames, and the furniture was burning like crazy. EVE noticed how the fire reflected off the wall and reminded her of water.

EVE shook her head violently to remind herself not to get sidetracked. She had to find JEVE, and that was that. She knew that the ebony demon was somewhere, watching, waiting until Eve put her guard down. The white robot shivered at the thought.

A sudden movement to her right startled EVE so much that she aimlessly shot at whatever caused the movement. She ended up setting a wooden chair on fire. Now orange flames were standing out against the blue.

But it didn't stay that way.

EVE watched, totally sidetracked, as her flames were completely devoured by the blue. In fact, the orange had only lasted a second before taken over by blue... She blinked. Odd.

"EVE."

EVE swerved around to see JEVE on the other side of the room. Her laser was also out. Strangely, her normally bright-red eyes had gained a dark red, almost black shade. Her voice was hard and cold, with no mocking hint or teasing like it always had been.

"Destruction is necessary to complete directive."

Floating backward a little, EVE couldn't believe that JEVE would be up to such a thing. Her soft blue eyes glared into venomous blood-red ones. JEVE moved closer.

"Destroy evidence."

**

* * *

**

Yrr. I wonder how JEVE rigged up the cyan fire... Next chapter will be the last. And then will be the M-O oneshot with the car, and then The Battle For WALL-E 2 (TBFWE:2). I'm afraid I can't say the title. Just wait til it comes out x3


	12. The Game of Cat and Mouse at It's End

**Welp, I was putting this off for a while. It's kinda a shortish ending, but please don't flame or anything just cuz it's short-ish D: I really tried xD I'm not good at endings.**

**ANYWAY, at the bottom of this page, read the notice AFTER you read the chapter K? **

**Anyway, here you go. Thank you for all the great reviews and stuff!!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 11

Though EVE knew that JEVE was odd, it never occurred to her that JEVE would be capable of... Well, _killing_. It frightened her to see JEVE so crazy, no doubt about it.

JEVE was coming closer to her victim. EVE wasn't quite sure how to respond. Flee? No, that would put everyone in danger. Nothing? That would be a quick way to get disintegrated. The only reasonable option was to fight back. She could take JEVE.

... Correct?

The black robot made a beeping sound. "Put-err-up." She didn't move any, just glared at her opponent. EVE was a little confused. What was the plan again?

Not having any other ideas, EVE shot at JEVE. But the ebony robot matched that and orange and cyan flames clashed together. EVE's fire was, again, put out by JEVE's. It was only making EVE angry. She pointed to the blue fire for a moment, not going to be taken off-guard. "Fire?"

"Waa-trr," JEVE struggled out. It was kind of hard to concentrate when getting ready to destroy someone.

EVE tilted her head. "Water?"

Getting furious, JEVE closed in on EVE. "No distraction."

The white machine's little robotic brain was in the process of thinking. JEVE was now saying that her fire was caused by _water_? Was she really completely crazy? But, JEVE was smart. Some ways, at least. Maybe in her programming...

Her programming!

EVE suddenly got a brilliant idea. She was sure JEVE was stupid enough to fall for it, at least. The white robot's face went into pure surprise and she looked over JEVE's shoulder. "WALL-E?"

JEVE's eyes went wide and she snapped her head around. Deciding that JEVE deserved the 'Idiot of the Year' Oscar award, EVE zipped up to JEVE and pulled off her laser arm.

You can imagine the insane robot's reaction. She turned back around slowly and her eyes moved from her stolen robotic arm to EVE herself.

Okay, one EVE is enough of a challenge. Now imagine an EVE with two lasers.

JEVE looked all around for a place to run, but behind her was the wall, and EVE had all the weapons. The game of cat and mouse had come to an end. And JEVE was the mouse. Poor sucker.

Probably mentally smirking, EVE charged up the lasers. "Destroy evidence."

...

The fire finally went out. The firemen cheered, joined in by two robots. WALL-E turned his head towards EVE. "Bett-r now?"

EVE giggled and nodded. The fire chief looked down at the two robots who were holding hands. "It's quite strange, but we figured it out. JEVE was storing water in her laser which she could somehow turn into fire... Hmmm..." He scratched his chin. "It makes absolutely no sense. Whoever created her is a genius." He walked off muttering about water and blue fire.

WALL-E sighed happily. EVE stared into the building, which was burnt, but still standing. "No JEVE."

The rusty brown robot seemed cool with that. He leaned against JEVE and stared into the abyss. All was well again. Now everything could go back to normal. Well, as normal as it gets with a bunch of robots running around, anyway.

Right?

...

In the building, under the rubble, a defeated black scrap of metal flickered, and then was still, red eyes sparking on and off.

* * *

**Notice: Okay, the thing about the water-fire caused by JEVE will be explained further in the sequel. Okay? So don't all spazz out about it. The sequel is all planned out (kinda). SO yeah. **

**Thank you all for going along with me and being such great readers!**


End file.
